Traditionally a door has been made out of wood. While aesthetically pleasing, wood doors are expensive, more prone to warping, dimensional variation and weathering. The next evolution in alternatives to wood doors was a steel door with an insulating core. Although less expensive than wood doors, steel doors tend to dent, rust and feel cold to the touch. Furthermore a steel door does not have the warmth and visual appeal of a wood door. For some years, fiberglass doors have appeared in the construction market and provide distinct advantages over the wood door and the steel door. The fiberglass doors are usually made by sandwiching two compression-molded fiberglass door skins with an insulating foam core. Because the fiberglass skins are molded, it became possible to express wood grain patterns on the fiberglass skins to mimic wood grain textures. Hence, the fiberglass doors had an aesthetically pleasing quality of wood doors and better insulation without the negative quality of wood doors such as high cost, cracking, splitting and weathering. However, the existing attempts to truly express a wood grain pattern and texture on a fiberglass door has been difficult or expensive.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.